Consequences
by Viking Lady
Summary: (Revamped) Set after Cast Out part 2. Captain Vorg decides that Dagur needs to be disciplined for his recklessness. Dagur reveals a heartbreaking secret. This story contains corporal punishment of a teenager and mentions past abuse of a child.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

**This fanfiction contains spanking of a minor and mentions child abuse. Turn away if you don't like that kind of thing.**

**For those who don't remember, Captain Vorg was the one Dagur threw overboard in the episode View To A Skrill.**

* * *

**Consequences**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Captain Vorg watched Outcast Island slowly disappear below the horizon as he manned the ship's rudder. He was so glad to finally be leaving that gloomy, desolate rock and sailing home. He couldn't wait to see Berserker Island and it's beautiful evergreen forests again. He looked forward to drinking in the mead hall with his crew and telling stories of heroic endeavors. No more dragons, no more dragon riders, no more Outcasts and Vorg was just fine with that.

Dagur was leaning against the ship's mast, silently running his finger along the blade of his battle axe. He had been in a sulky mood over his defeat ever since they had set sail. The other Berserkers aboard the ship avoided speaking to or even looking at their chief. They knew from experience how easy it was to set Dagur off whenever he was like this.

Vorg was so grateful to Stoick The Vast for convincing Alvin The Treacherous to spare his young chief's life. In spite of everything Dagur had done, Stoick felt that execution was way too harsh of a punishment for someone so young. He had allowed Dagur to go free under the condition that the peace treaty between the Berserker and Hooligan tribes was renewed and followed to the very last rune. Dagur had been quick to agree to Stoick's terms. Whether he intended to stick to the agreement or not was a different matter all together.

"You may have won this time Hiccup." Dagur finally spoke as he gazed out to sea."but this is far from over. Your victory will be short lived. Dagur The Deranged does not give up so easily. So enjoy this time with your precious dragon while it lasts. I am going to have an awesome Nightfury skull helmet and you are still going to kiss my boots."

Vorg couldn't believe that after all that has happened, Dagur was still dwelling on Berk and those dragons. Especially after he had almost gotten himself killed several times because of his obsession with that Nightfury. And what was with this boot kissing thing?

_'What in the nine worlds is that boy thinking?'_ Vorg thought before speaking up, "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but perhaps it's best if we just cut our losses and forget about Berk and their dragons. We are clearly outmatched by them. And Stoick did do you a favor after all."

"BORING," Dagur said loudly with a mock yawn. He barely even heard a word that Vorg had said. He continued to inform the crew of his plans while swinging his axe around in the air wildly. "First thing we're going to do is find my skrill. The runt wouldn't have had the guts to kill it. Then we'll return to Berk when they least expect it and teach Dragon Boy and his friends a lesson once and for all. I can think of so many fun ways we can do that too."

"My chief, can I speak with you in private?" Vorg asked.

Dagur groaned in annoyance, "Helloooo. Trying to plan our revenge here. Cant it wait?"

"No, it cannot Sir." Vorg said firmly. He tried to keep his voice calm despite his growing frustration. He had always tried to be patient when it came to Dagur but enough was enough already.

The rest of the crew stared at Vorg as if he was crazy. Ever since Dagur became chief, no one dared say no to him. They thought for sure that their captain was going to be thrown overboard again. Dagur however just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. If it will shut you up. But this had better be important." Dagur said flippantly. After sheathing his axe, he motioned for Vorg to follow him below deck. Once they were out of earshot, Dagur looked at Vorg with a bored expression. "Alright, out with it. What's got your skivies in a twist Vorg?"

"For the love of Loki. You just don't know when to stop do you Dagur?" Vorg reprimanded. "Just tell me one thing. Do you even care if you live or die?"

"What did you just say to me?" Dagur asked in a low voice. His eyes narrowed into a menacing glare that would usually leave his men shaking in their boots, "How DARE you speak so disrespectfully to your chief. I should make you swim all the way back to Berserker Island for that."

Vorg however was not intimidated by Dagur. He wouldn't let himself back down as he had done so many times before. Dagur had been allowed to get away with too much for too long now. He was way too reckless and impulsive for his own good. Not once did he seem to consider his own mortality. It was only a matter of time before tragedy happened. Vorg was determined to put a stop to it now. For Dagur's sake as well as the Berserker Tribe's.

"I don't mean any disrespect to you Dagur. I'm only telling you what you really need to hear right now. It would be in your best interest to listen for once." Vorg said, "Don't you understand that Alvin could've killed you back on Outcast Island? You are very lucky that Stoick and his son intervened for you even after all the trouble you've caused for them. They saved your life yet you seek revenge against them. You keep this up and you may not be as fortunate next time."

"What do you mean all the trouble I caused? Don't put all the blame on me. Hiccup is the one who started this. He lied to me about the trained dragons. He made a fool out of me." Dagur argued, paying no attention to how childish he sounded. A sudden feeling of loneliness came over him as he turned away from Vorg. "Hiccup and I could've been brothers. Things between us could've gone back to the way they used to be. But no, he chose his pet dragon over me."

It was then that Vorg realized that Dagur was jealous of the close bond between Berk's young heir and his Nightfury. Vorg remembered a time when Dagur and Hiccup were very close. As small children, neither boy had many friends within their own tribes. Both had been considered small for their ages and had trouble fitting in with other children. When Dagur and Hiccup first met, they bonded right away. They were inseparable during the annual peace treaty signings on Berk. Other times they would send letters back and forth through Trader Johann. Dagur would often refer to Hiccup as his brother. He was fiercely protective of him. He even got into fights with the other Berk children whenever they bullied the smaller boy. Dagur used to talk constantly about how he and Hiccup would slay dragons side by side when they grew up. Unfortunately as both boys grew, their personalities (mostly Dagur's) changed and they drifted apart. Dagur had tried to mend the broken friendship on Dragon Island only to feel like he had been betrayed by Hiccup. Even though he tried not to let it show, Dagur had been devastated by the loss of his "brother."

"Is that what's been bothering you all this time Dagur?" Vorg asked softly. He waited for an answer but got nothing but silence from the boy. He put an arm around Dagur's shoulders hoping that his chief would confide in him. "Come on now. I've known you ever since the day you were born. You know that you can always talk to me about anything."

"There's nothing to talk about," Dagur said darkly as he pushed Vorg away. "Just drop it okay. Hiccup is my enemy. That's the way he wanted it. He has no one to blame but himself. I am going to make him pay dearly for all the humiliation he's caused me."

"Dagur, you're very upset right now and not thinking clearly." Vorg said. "Just give it some time. You'll feel better once we're home and..."

"SHUT UP. Just shut up already," Dagur snapped, "I don't want to hear it anymore Vorg. I've already made up my mind about this. There's no way you or anyone else can talk me out of it. So stop wasting my time and go away."

Vorg sighed sadly and shook his head. There was just no getting through to Dagur. Not with words anyways. The stubborn boy refused to listen to reason. As much as Vorg hated the idea, it was time to try something more drastic. "Dagur, I was hoping not to have to resort to this but I guess you've left me with no other choice. What I am about to do will hopefully teach you that there are consequences to your actions."

"And just what do you plan on doing Vorg?" Dagur asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago." Vorg said as he crossed his arms. The stern look on his face made Dagur gulp involuntarily."I am going to take you across my knee and give you a much needed spanking."

Dagur felt his blood run cold. Did Vorg just threaten him with a spanking? A tight knot began to form in his stomach as past memories of his father Oswald came into his mind. Dagur couldn't remember ever having a normal relationship with his father. Usually Oswald would just ignore Dagur. It seemed like the only time the former chief took notice of his son was to scold him for something he had done wrong. Not that Dagur cared that much. He had the love of his mother and little sister and that was enough for him. But after his mother had died things between the father and son got a lot worst. Oswald began taking his frustrations out on Dagur by verbally and physically abusing him. His father was considered a kind and peaceful man by most but Dagur and his sister often saw the side of Oswald the Agreeable that others didn't. The frightening Berserk side.

"You cant be serious?" Dagur growled.

"I'm afraid I am." Vorg said regretfully.

"W..well just in case you haven't noticed, I...I'm not a child anymore." Dagur stammered.

"Oh really? Remind me how having a temper tantrum whenever you don't get your way makes you an adult." Vorg said as he took a step towards Dagur, "Whether you like it or not you still have a lot of growing up to do Dagur. I made a promise to your late mother that I would watch over and protect you. Up until now I have failed at keeping that promise by looking the other way while you needlessly throw your life away. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Now come here."

Shaking his head, Dagur backed away from Vorg until he was up against the wall. There was nowhere to run. He hated being backed into a corner like this. Vorg reached out and took Dagur by the wrist. Vorg really intended on going through with this. As much as Dagur hated to admit it, he was afraid. He struggled to pull his arm out of Vorg's strong grip but it was no use.

"NOOO, let go. As your chief, I order you to let me go right now Vorg. You cant do this. I wont let you. I'll have you exiled to the Slave Lands for this. VORG!" Dagur said frantically. "Oh come on. Cant we just talk about this first?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that now. I've tried talking with you but you wouldn't have any of it. So now we're going to try a different approach." Vorg said as he pulled Dagur over to a large crate and sat down on it. "Remove your sword and axe."

"Tell you what Vorg. How about we just forget all about this," Dagur said trying to sound chiefly, "and maybe I wont chop your legs off."

"That's enough Dagur," Vorg warned, completely unfazed by that tired old threat. "For once don't make things more difficult then they have to be. You were the one who created this whole mess. You got in way over your head with the Hooligan tribe and Alvin. It's not Hiccup's fault, it's yours. Now it's time for you to own up to what you have done and accept what you have coming."

"So this is what you really want huh? Fine, we'll do it your way then. I really screwed up just like I always do. Nothing I ever do is good enough. He was right all along. I was a failure as a son and now I'm a failure as a chief. Is that what you wanna hear Vorg?" Dagur ranted on bitterly. He was too upset to care anymore. He removed his weapons and angrily threw them aside. What Dagur did next really confused Vorg. He unbuckled his skrill crest belt and held it out to the older man. "Go ahead. Take it and beat me senseless. Just like my father used to."

Vorg was caught completely off guard by this comment,"What did you just say?"

"Are you hard of hearing or something?" Dagur spat. His freckled cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. His deepest secret that he had tried so hard to keep was now out. "The reason why the wonderful Oswald the Agreeable was such a calm and peaceful man was because he had me to take all of that Berserker rage out on. Using the belt was his favorite way of punishing me. Sometimes he'd whip me so hard I could barely walk afterwards. He always told me that it was all my fault. That I brought it all on myself for being more trouble than I was worth to him. He took every opportunity to remind me that I was the biggest mistake of his life and a disgrace to the tribe. Oh sure he acted like a loving father whenever we were in public but it was all just for show."

Vorg was beside himself. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He knew that Dagur didn't have a very good relationship with his father but he never would've thought that Oswald would actually treat the boy so horribly. How could a man who desired peace with the other tribes deny his own child that very same peace?

"Oh Dagur...how long was this going on for?" Vorg asked. Anger towards the former chief was rising within him. "Did he ever hit your mother and your sister too?"

"My mother was already gone by the time it started. He only hit my sister one time. It was the last thing that coward ever did. He was really angry at me that night. I cant even remember what I did to make him so mad. Ha, it was probably because I didn't get myself carried off by a dragon," Dagur said sarcastically. "He started yelling at me as soon as he walked in the door. Of course I had to go and mouth off to him. He tried to hit me but my sister got in the way to stop him. She ended up getting hit herself. I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her. That's when I took the axe and...well I'm sure you can guess the ending of this story."

Vorg nodded in understanding. Dagur had killed Oswald trying to defend his little sister. He was actually relieved to find out that Dagur hadn't killed the man just so he could gain control of the Berserker tribe like everyone had thought. Violence may have been part of the viking way of life but Vorg never wanted to think that someone so young could be a cold heart murderer.

"Dagur why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening to you?" Vorg asked. The very thought of Dagur suffering in silence at the hands of someone who was supposed to love him was heartbreaking. If only Vorg had known about the mistreatment this poor child had endured. Maybe he could've done something to help him.

"Do you really think I wanted anyone else to know? It was just too humiliating. Dagur the Deranged can fearlessly fight any dragon but was afraid of being hit by his father. How weak is that? It's not like anyone would've believed me anyways. Remember this is Oswald the Agreeable we're talking about. Besides, I actually started to believe him whenever he would tell me how stupid and worthless I was. Maybe I really did deserve the beatings he gave me. I tried to be the perfect son for him. I really did. But no matter what, I was just never good enough for him." Dagur said sadly. He quickly wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Silently he chastised himself for that rare show of emotion. He hated tears, especially his own. Berserkers weren't supposed to cry. It was considered a sign of weakness. Dagur held his belt out once more. "Now you know everything. So what are you waiting for Vorg?"

"No Dagur. I am NOT going to hit you with this. I would never even think of just savagely beating you." Vorg said as he took the belt from Dagur and dropped it to the floor. He then took Dagur by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Now you listen to me and listen good. You father was wrong. You are not stupid or worthless. You are not a mistake. Don't you ever think that. Oswald's job as your father was to love and protect you. He was a fool for not realizing what a precious treasure he had in you. Sometimes children have to be disciplined when they do wrong but what your father did to you was unforgivable. Oswald failed in his duty to you. You did nothing to deserve being hurt like that. You must know that Dagur?"

"Yeah," Dagur lied. He really just wanted this uncomfortable conversation to end.

Vorg smiled reassuringly and gave Dagur's shoulders an affectionate squeeze. The smile soon faded though. He wasn't looking forward to the task that lay ahead. What he really wanted was to hold the boy close and shelter him from the harshness of the world they lived in. Dagur had been forced to grow up way too early for Vorg's liking. He was the youngest chief in the entire archipelago. He wasn't allowed the carefree joys that other teenagers often took for granted. He should be playing with friends or daydreaming about girls, not being responsible for a whole tribe. Dagur's life had indeed been filled with hardships. However Vorg knew that he had to see this through to the end. He just couldn't simply excuse Dagur's behavior. He wanted to save Dagur from this destructive path he was on before it was too late. He only hoped that Dagur didn't hate or fear him afterwards.

"Alright Dagur, lets not put this off any longer than we have to." Vorg said. Once again, Dagur's eyes grew anxious causing Vorg to silently curse Oswald. "Dagur I promise you that I will not hurt you the way your father did. I swear it on the gates of Valhalla. Please trust me."

Deep down Dagur really wanted to trust Vorg. He wanted to believe that someone besides his sister actually cared about him. But after being let down so many times by people who were supposed to care, trusting was hard. Still, Vorg was the most loyal and trustworthy man that Dagur knew. Vorg had taught him the things that Oswald couldn't be bothered with. Things like how to properly hold a sword, throw a bola and fire a crossbow. He was the one who held Dagur and his sister's hands during their mother's funeral. Even protected them whenever dragons raided Berserker Island (even though Dagur insisted he could take care of himself). Vorg may not always be the sharpest sword in the armory but he had never given Dagur a reason to doubt him. That was why Dagur made him his second in command in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, Dagur gave Vorg a firm nod. "Just hurry up and get this over with."

Dagur allowed Vorg to take him by the arm and guide him across his knees. He hoped that no one up on deck would be able to hear. Dagur tensed as he felt Vorg flip the hem of his tunic up. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was to come.

Vorg looked at the boy over his lap. He no longer saw the fierce chief of the Berserker tribe. He saw the child that Dagur still was. A child he really cared about and would protect with his very life. He loved Dagur like a father would love his son. The very last thing he wanted to do was to cause Dagur any pain. He never imagined that this would be so hard. Reluctantly Vorg raised his hand and brought it down hard on Dagur's rear.

Dagur let out a surprised yelp at the stinging swat. He then clenched his jaw shut tightly, determined not to make a sound. He was going to take his punishment like a true viking would. There would be plenty of time to cry later when he was alone.

"Dagur, I'm very sorry that it had to come to this." Vorg lectured as he continued to spank Dagur. "But you need to start thinking before you go rushing into things and stop behaving so selfishly. You're not the only one your choices affect. What about your sister? You are the only family she has left. That girl adores you. Did you even think about how heartbroken she would've been if you had died? Do you really want to make her suffer like that?"

Tears began to well up in Dagur's eyes. Not so much from the pain of Vorg's heavy hand but from the thought of his beloved little sister. The only one since their mother who loved him unconditionally. She had been his anchor though the hardest times of his life. She was the only person who truly understood everything he had been through. There were times when Dagur thought about just running away from it all. His love for his sister and the need to protect her gave him the strength and courage to stay. He would do anything just to make sure she was happy and safe. The thought of her being left all alone was unbearable.

"And don't forget about your duty to your tribe. You are the hope and future of the Berserkers. They look to you for leadership." Vorg said, "Just because you're chief doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want. Every decision you make, every action needs to be for the good of your people. That means you have to put their needs above your own and take full responsibility whenever you make a mistake without blaming others. If you want respect then that is how you earn it. Do you understand?"

"Y...yes," Dagur hissed.

"I care about you very much Dagur. I always have and always will. Even when you throw me overboard or insult me. Please know that I take no satisfaction in punishing you. I hope that I never have to do this again but I will not hesitate if it is needed. There is no doubt that you are a good warrior but you are not indestructible. I know in my heart that you have everything it takes to be a great chief. Maybe even one of the greatest in the history of our tribe. You don't have to conquer Berk or kill a Nightfury to prove it. Your mother had many hopes for your future. I do too and I am ready to do whatever it takes to make sure that future happens. I want you to think about all of this the next time you consider doing something crazy. I have lost many people I loved throughout my life. I'm not going to lose you too."

Unable to hold it in anymore, Dagur's shoulders began to heave with silent sobs. It was as if all the emotion and feelings that he kept hidden away for so long came pouring out.

Confident that Dagur had had enough, Vorg gave him five of the hardest swats before stopping. He let Dagur lay over his lap as he rubbed his back to soothe him. "Shhh, it's over now Dagur."

When he felt calm enough, Dagur pushed himself to his feet and adjusted his tunic. He sighed with relief. His punishment wasn't anywhere near as bad as he expected it to be. Sure it had hurt but it was nothing at all like the whippings he had gotten from Oswald. Vorg had stayed true to his word.

Dagur shyly looked at Vorg, expecting to see coldness and disappointment in the man's eyes. Instead he saw a warm smile. A fatherly smile. Vorg stood up and held his arms out to Dagur, inviting him in for comfort. Dagur stared at Vorg with wide eyes, clearly not used to such a gesture. Oswald never offered him any comfort after "disciplining" him. Right now Dagur wanted nothing more than to experience that comfort and affection that Oswald had denied him. Slowly he took a step forward and let Vorg pull him into a tight embrace. This felt really good. It had been a long time since Dagur felt this loved and secure. It was like any power his father still had over him was gone. Nothing could hurt him as long as Vorg was holding him. He rested his head against Vorg's shoulder as he returned the hug. Dagur now found himself regretting the cruel way he had treated Vorg when all the man had ever done was care about him.

"I didn't think you had it in you Vorg." Dagur said.

"Hmm, I guess you wont underestimate me anymore then." Vorg said, "Please tell me you're done with this whole revenge thing now."

"Yeah." Dagur whispered. "'I...I'm sorry. I really am."

Vorg could only smile. Dagur the Deranged was actually apologizing. A sincere apology at that. Vorg was so proud of him right now. There was hope for Dagur. He still had a lot of learning and growing ahead but Vorg promised that he would always be there for him, guiding him on that journey. He would give Dagur all the love and encouragement that he needed. He would try to be the father that Oswald never was. The father that Dagur truly deserved. There was nothing that Vorg wouldn't do for him.

"That's my boy." Vorg said fondly.

Dagur felt his heart swell at those words. Vorg had just referred to him as his boy. Dagur smiled tearfully as he clung tighter to Vorg.

Vorg slowly pulled away after several minutes, earning a small groan of protest from Dagur. As much as Vorg wanted to stay with Dagur he knew he needed to get back to his crew. He didn't want to leave them alone for too long. Soon they would start growing restless and a fight would most likely break out among them. Bored Berserkers were never a good thing. "Better get back up there on deck before those mutton-heads sink us. You coming?"

"Nah, think I'll stay down here awhile." Dagur said. He wasn't quite ready to face the others right now. He gave Vorg a commanding look. "Everything I just told you about my father stays between us. GOT IT?"

"Don't worry lad. I wont say a word. Now why don't you get some sleep. You look like you really need it." Vorg said as he patted the teen's shoulder. Just as Vorg was about to leave, he turned back to Dagur. "Oh, just one more thing before I forget."

"And that would be?" Dagur asked.

"Do not throw me overboard again." Vorg said trying to sound serious yet finding it very hard not to grin, " the water gets very cold around here Young Man.

Dagur just laughed that deranged laugh of his as he remembered that day. "Aw what's the matter Vorg? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water? And I thought you said you were an excellent swimmer."

"Just go to bed you little smart-mouth." Vorg said playfully before heading back up to the deck. Dagur chuckled lightly as he listened to Vorg shouting at the crew for slacking off in their duties.

Dagur noticed that it was starting to get dark. The glow of lanterns could be seen through the cracks in the floorboards above him. Yawning, he realized just how exhausted he was. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept. After taking off his helmet, Dagur lay down on his fur bed roll. Ignoring the now fading sting of his tender backside, he let the gentle rocking of the ship and sound of the sea lull him to sleep. A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered Vorg's loving words.

_'I care about you very much Dagur. I always have and always will.'_

For the first time in a long time Dagur slept peacefully.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Just a plot bunny that's been hopping through my head. I tried not to make Dagur sound too OOC.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
